Many companies have rapidly proliferating electronic documents and related content. In addition, there often are many policies that apply to such items. However, there exist a number of hurdles that often make it difficult to effectively manage such policies. To date, probably the most common approach has been notification and audit. Users get notified and educated about a policy (typically by email, in a training class or in a group meeting). Then, periodically, selected users get audited to test the extent to which they are in compliance. Such an audit itself typically is highly limited in scope, both as to the individuals who are being audited and to the kinds of violations that are detectable without incurring tremendous expense in individually examining large numbers of documents.